We propose to develop a novel in-vivo optical brain imaging system for quantitative mapping of hemodynamic parameters in small animal models of brain injury and activity. This system will be a dual-modality modulated imaging device, an optical imaging instrument based on principles of spatial light modulation and laser speckle flowmetry. Quantitative mapping of hemodynamic parameters will then help elucidate spatial and temporal cerebrovascular responses to diseases and injuries in animal models. The results of this proposed project will provide an essential, unified hardware and software platform that will be the workhorse instrument for Phase II studies in which we will systematically assess models of brain injury, disease, and functional paradigms. The future commercial product will benefit scientists in basic and applied research who are studying and developing diagnostic and therapeutic strategies for stroke, trauma, epilepsy, migraine, neurodegenerative diseases, and the impact of pharmacologic agents, as well as neurobiologists who are investigating functional activity and plasticity. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]